


Betrayal

by Melko_r



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Betrayal, Celebrimbor Makes Bad Life Choices, Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, Major Character Undeath, Sad Ending, Sauron Being an Asshole, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melko_r/pseuds/Melko_r
Summary: Celebrimbor often thinks about his time before he was a wraith.Can be viewed as a relationship but you'll just be sadder so...





	Betrayal

Celebrimbor remembers his living days. With that, he also recalls how foolish he was. So young and naive, too trusting. That was his downfall, being betrayed by someone he once would have called a friend. Annatars' soft expressions and calm, deep voice sent the other elf blind to his true intentions. He often worked late with the other, forging the rings and blissfully unaware of Annatars true identity. The glares he received behind his back.

Talion would catch the wraith staring off into the distance somewhere, often sat upon one of his towers after a long fight with a captain. He saw how the elf had met his end, every moment before and how greatly he had suffered. The torture. He did not deserve any of that. He knew no-one would be the same after all of the torment. Talion tried to take Celebrimbors' outbursts to heart, the elf's mind was twisted and pained.

"Sauron cannot be destroyed!"

Talion was taken aback by Celebrimbor. This was not what he had fought and died for. Years of immortality wasted on running around in circles trying to take down the dark forces.

But Talion had grown somewhat fond of the Ancient Elf, despite everything. How he talked about times when he was alive, the good and the bad, then times when Annatars name came up. The atmosphere always darkened and the wraiths voice was low and his gaze was no longer upon Talion.

"How do you keep on going Celebrimbor?"

Talion spoke in his mind, not expecting a response.

Celebrimbor let out a half-hearted laugh and sighed;

"I think you know the answer to that."

The Elf only ran on thoughts of revenge, for the people he once loved and for himself. After all, people change. Celebrimbor is nothing like what he was hundreds of years ago. 

No, he was a humble man once, but now he is full of hate and only remembers the pain that clouded him in his final moments.

But now as Talion lies on the cold ground looking up at the wraith, blood pooled in his throat to his mouth. His hand throbbed with pain and red crimson was all around him, he struggled to breathe out the Elf's name once more.

The elf maintained eye contact with him and an unreadable expression was on his face. He looked down and dissipated into thin air, returning to his new "vessel.' Talion's eyes rolled back and he let out what he thought was his final breath. He finally understood what Celebrimbor felt.

Betrayal. 


End file.
